In search of the Fire Stone
by Coolman142
Summary: I have had the story edited. It is much better now.


  


Chapter 1

It was early morning in the kingdom of Calatia. Link was still asleep by the time Sam, "Link's father", had woken up, when all of the sudden there was a knock at the door.

"Who's there?" Sam asked warily.

"It's the Kings messenger! I seek the one they call 'Link.'"

"Let me wake him." Sam called. He moved quickly to where his son was sleeping, and shook him to try to wake him up. "Link get up there is some one to see you, hurry up get dressed."

The messenger peeked inside the house curiously. "Can I come in?", he asked.

"Yea sure, my son will be right with you." Sam answered.

When Link was ready, he strolled sleepily into the room. On his head he wore a pointed round grassy green colored hat. His hair was a light golden color, and a bunch of locks covered one of his eyes. His face was a light peach color, and his brown eyebrows were slanted a bit. His ears were pointy (as were all elves) and were behind his hair, and he had an earring in his left ear. His nose was short and also pointed. Link was wearing a grass green tunic and underneath he wore a white long sleeve shirt. On his hands he wore thick, fingerless brown leather gloves. He wore thick tan leather belt and the buckle was made of pure gold. His shorts were the same colors as his shirt and hat grassy green. He wore white tights under the shorts. On his feet was thick tan leather pair of boots, adorned with a buckle also pure gold. He had folded the top of the boots over the sides. 

"Hi," He greeted openly, "I'm Link, what can I do for you?"

The messenger clasped his hand and said quickly, "The King wishes to see you right away.".

"Do I have time eat something before we go?" Link asked, rubbing his stomach. It was first thing in the morning after all.

"The King will have something fixed for you when we get there." The messenger fiddled around nervously before snapping his fingers in alert. "Oh I forgot he also wanted to see your father." He added. When Link and his father nodded, the messenger walked quickly from the house. He turned back to the two. Let's go." The messenger said.

As Link and his father where climbing on to their horses, the messenger said worriedly, "We can't be late or King Haggard will be very upset with me." 

It was a very long the trip to the castle, and very bumpy one too. To the left of them were some mountains, trees, a field of grass, and a huge lake. The mountains were brownish with a snow-covered peek. The trees were off in the distance and looked extremely tall, almost like red wood trees. The ground was covered in a thick lair of green grass. The lake was clear, so much like staring into a crystal that it kind of made Link want to go for a swim. To the right of them were some murky woods. There, it was so dark, if any one enter they would probably not be able to find there way out ever again.

When they arrived at the palace, King Haggard greeted them, and led them to the dining room.

On the King's head he wore a solid gold crown, around the crown were tiny jewels in a zigzag pattern except for in the middle. There, was an oval shaped ruby. His hair was black and brushed to the sides of his face. His eyes where somewhat close together, and he had a broad nose. The King was smiling. He was wearing long red cape with jewels sown into the edges of the cape. He was wearing a very lightweight gold plated suit of armor. Around his waist he wore a belt, on the belt he wore a double bladed sword.

After showing the both of them to their seats, he started to discuss business.

"It seems that our crops are dying and it is because the Fire Stone has been stolen. I called you here because I need you to find the Stone and bring it back. I will supply you with any thing you need." The King told them.

Link wasn't worried. "No thanks we're strong, we will survive." he said.

"Alright then." The King got to his feet. "Have a safe journey and good luck.". 

When they got back to the house they grabbed their weapons and left a note on the door saying: 

__

Don't leave any milk. Gone treasure hunting!

We will be gone for some time.

When they were halfway between home and Town, Sam turned to his son curiously. 

"So Link, what do you think could have happened to Fire Stone?" he asked.

Link shrugged. "I don't know dad, but I have an idea of who took it." 

"Well? Whom?", asked Sam.

"I think it was Ganon."

Sam blinked and shook his head in denial. "But I thought he was banished from Over World and forced to live in Dark World.", he said.

Again, Link shrugged. "I guess he found a way in. In any case, we'd better hurry". As soon has he had finished his thought, the ground split in a roar. Out of nowhere, black storm clouds raged, and it began to pour. 

"Oh great it's starting to rain.". Link said, before glancing over to this father. Sam was cringing, trying to avoid the large raindrops. Link rolled his eyes. "Oh grow up Dad, its just a little rain. Here, put my shield over your head, if you don't want to get wet." He told him.

Instead, Link's father gave him a competitive glance. "Look it's just a little further to town. I'll. Race you! 

Link grinned. "You're on!"

As Link and his father arrived at the town that morning, they found that the town was totally destroyed.

Sam frowned and turned to his son. "Let's look around maybe someone survived." 

Sam turned and surveyed the devastation and sighed. "I doubt it Link, but let's look anyway."

"You check the tavern and I'll check weapon shop." Link said, as he got off the horse to his feet. Before he could sprint away, Sam called to him.

"Link come here I found something!" 

Link strolled over to his kneeling father. "What is it?".

Underneath the rubble that his father had lifted shivered a small child. "It's a little boy.", said Sam. He offered the boy his hand, and the boy took it fiercely. "What's your name, boy?" asked Sam.

"My name is Jack."

"Can you tell us what happened?" asked Link.

Jack shivered, and his eyes were burning with anger. "A bunch of Moblins came and destroyed the town!" he said.

Link thought for a moment, and then asked, "Can you show us were the weapon shop is?" 

"It's over here follow me." 

As they walked down the street the sky suddenly turned black, as if it were night. Link sensed something wasn't right. He looked back, and saw a Stalfos with his sword drawn. Before Link could react, the monster cut Sam down from behind. Link's eyes bulged, and he gasped aloud.

"**Father!**" Too late, Sam fell to the ground limply, his eyes fixed. 

With a burst of anger, the power that dwelled within him within him flared. "**You killed my father now I'm gonna kill you.**" Link screamed.

Link started circling Stalfos and he quickly drew his sword. Link charged the Stalfos and their swords clanged and banged against each other. Suddenly, before the monster could swing his sword again, Link twirled around in a full circle. He sheared off the monster's head in a flash.

Link dropped to the ground and rested for a moment. After he had recovered he picked up his father and took him the graveyard to bury him. When he got to the field he took the shovel that lay there, and started to dig.

The hole was only a few feet deep when it happened: The ground started to collapse beneath him! The ground was so soft that it could not support his and his father's body's weight, and he sunk right through the earth.

Link awoke to find that he was no longer on the hill.

"Where am I?" 

Just then a fairy appeared from behind him. It's light was bright, and Link shielded his eyes. "Fairy, can you tell me where I am?" he asked sadly.

"You are underground." 

Link knew that much already. "How can I get out?", he asked.

The fairy nodded. "Follow me, I know the way out." Link followed the fairy for at least a mile until he came to a pond. "How long can you hold your breath for?", the fairy asked him.

"I don't know." Link said wearily.

"There is a magic tunic hanging on the wall beside you. Put it on and it will allow you to breathe under water.", the fairy explained.

After Link had put the blue tunic on, he dove in and swam to the end of the underwater cave. When he got to the end of the cave he got out of the water to find that he wasn't in Over World any more, but that he was now in the Dark World.

When Link got to the end of the underwater tunnel he saw a rope hanging down. He grabbed it with both hands and began to climb it. Slowly Link climbed the rope, struggling with all his might to get to the top. After at least a half-hour of climbing, Link finally made it to the top. When he was safely on the ground he looked around to find that there were three doors. Link found a candle on the wall, and he pulled out it and lit it.

"I think I'll take the one on the right." Link said, and took the rightmost door.

As Link slowly walked down the long hallway, he noticed that his candle was going out. He quickly lit the candle again and continued on his way. In the room at the end of the hallway lay a trap for our unsuspecting hero. Link was nearing the end of the long hallway when he stopped.

"Something is not right here. There are no enemies anywhere." Link said. He slowly pulled out his sword, took his shield from the hooks on the right side of his belt, and slipped it on his arm. As he entered the next room a huge Skulltula in the northeast corner of the room shot a web at Link. Link was faster though, and he spun around with his shield up against his chest and his sword straight out and sliced the web in half. 

Luckily Link had found a bomb during the trip down the hallway. He lit it and threw it at the Skulltula. 

****

BOOM!

When it was over, spider guts covered the whole room. After the Skulltula was destroyed, Link continued to make his way through the dungeon. 

Link was getting a little warm and as he leaned up against the right wall, something happened to make the wall move. 

"What the… A secret passage!" Link said. He inspected the dark passage further, and made up his mind. "I'd better check it out."

When Link entered the room that the secret passage led to, the wall behind him closed up as if it were never there. Now our hero was in a room that had no door; Link was trapped!

Just then he saw a piece of paper on the wall. It said:

__

"To whom it may concern,

The wall to the right of me is no more."

After thinking about the note for a minute he looked at the right wall. "Ah! I get it, if I put bomb on the right wall, a passage will open up." He lifted another bomb out of his bomb bag and groaned, "Here goes." 

****

BOOM!

After the smoke cleared, Link pulled out his sword, took his shield from the hooks on his belt, and slipped it onto his arm. He carefully walked into the room and saw a Stalfos guarding a huge chest. Link entered the room quietly, but the Stalfos saw him. 

"I will kill you Link!" the Stalfos guffawed. 

"Yea right! I've killed many Stalfos in the past. I can certainly kill you." Link countered.

"We will see, Link!" the Stalfos roared.

After that was said, Link leapt into the air and with all his might thrust his sword straight through the head of the Stalfos, killing it instantly. Let that be a lesson to monsters…

After Link had killed the Stalfos, he grabbed the key attached to the side of the chest and opened the chest. When the chest was opened Link looked in to find a wooden boomerang. He picked it up and threw it. The boomerang flew through the air, circling and coming back to his hand. 

Link smiled, finally good news. "This is great I can use this." 

He put the boomerang in his backpack and continued through the dungeon. Link had passed through two rooms, not finding any enemies.

"This is very strange, I should have come across at least one enemy by now. I wonder were they are?" 

Just as Link was about to give up, he saw a door. He quickly took out a key and opened it.

"LINK I HAVE BEEN EXPECTING YOU." A voice roared.

When Link turned his head he saw a hideous creature. It was a lion with three heads and it breathed fire.

"I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR A LONG TIME, LINK, AND I AM STARVING!!!"

"Oh yea,", Link mocked, getting ready. "How can I help?"

"BY BEING MY DINNER! GET IN MY BELLY!" The Chimera roared.

The freak lion leapt from its platform and charged at Link, just as our hero put his shield on his arm. With a crash, the Chimera banged his head on Link's shield. Link quickly pulled out his sword and thrust it into each of its three heads, killing it.

After the Chimera was dead Link ran onto its platform. As Link took a step back he triggered something. Just then a sparkling tile on the floor appeared. Link ran over to it, put his foot on it, and was teleported out of the dungeon.

When Link was back on the hill he was feeling really dizzy. He tried to walk , but lost his balance and collapsed to the ground. 

Hours later an old wise man was taking a walk in the hills when he came upon a young boy lying on the ground. The wise man poked at Link with his cane

"Boy, wake up." the old man said. Link twitched at the assault and groggily came to. "Are you alright boy?" asked the old man.

"I think so"

"What's your name boy?", the old man inquired.

Link blinked. "I'm not sure."

"I can't remember anything." Link Said.

"Ok let's go back to my house, and I'll let you rest there" The wise man said.

"Ok!" Link agreed.

"It is at the bottom of the hill, let's go.", and with that, he started towards the bottom of the hill. Link scrambled to follow. When they reached the wise man's house, he unlocked the door, and they went inside.

"You may sleep in the guest room tonight." The wise man said.

"Thanks for letting me stay here." Link said gratefully.

"It's no trouble at all". He sauntered off to his room and glanced back. "Good night boy, sleep well." 

The next morning Link woke up with a splitting headache. "Oh my head… what happened?", he looked around the unfamiliar surroundings. "And where am I?".

"Ah your awake good.", said a voice from the hallway. "Come into the kitchen I have something show you." The wise man said.

Link got up and did as he was told. "Who are you?" he asked.

"I am just a simple wise man." The wise man answered. He pointed his can briefly at Link. "The question is who are you?" 

"I am not sure." Link answered with confusion. He looked around again. "Where am I?". 

"You are in my house." 

"How did I get here?" asked Link, growing more curios.

The old man shrugged. "Found you out cold on the hill last night, so I brought you here to recover.". He banged his cane on the floor and started towards the kitchen. "Now come into the kitchen, I have something to show you."

As Link was getting up he smelled something. "What is that? It's wonderful. ", he asked. Link quickly went in the kitchen to see what smelled so good.

"There you are boy, I've some breakfast for you, here eat this." The old man said.

Link shoveled a handful of the strange but nice smelling meat into his mouth. "Um this is good" he said. "What is it?" 

"Cat brains."

Link gagged. He turned to the old man, veins and eyes bulging in anger and revulsion. "Yuck!!!! That's disgusting!!!!" Link exclaimed.

"Eat it, it will help you regain your memory."

Link sagged in defeat and looked at the meat. "Alright, I will eat it, but I don't have to like it!" Link said. When he finished, Link could all of a sudden remember who he was.

"I remember! My name is Link."

"Well, Link it's nice to finally know your name." The old man coughed briefly. "I am the mayor of this town. I had been out working in the fields when the Moblins came and attacked the town. The little boy that your father found was my son, his name is Titus." 

Link blinked. "That's funny, he said his name was 'Jack.'" 

"He does that a lot. Don't worry about it, he just wants to change his name." The mayor explained. With a small laugh, he continued. "But I don't want to go through the hassle of trying to remember any new names." He pointed at Link again with his cane. "I want you to stay here one more night just to make sure you're all right." .

Suddenly a voice called from the outside. "Help! The Moblins are back! Help us get rid of them!"

"Here is your sword and shield, Link." The mayor said, handing over the gear. As Link equipped himself, the mayor added. "Let me grab my sword and buckler." As soon as he was ready he looked to Link. "Lets go!" the mayor said.

Link and the mayor rushed out of the house, ready to fight. Suddenly the mayor stopped. "Just a second Link,", he told him. "I need to change," 

This took Link aback. "What do you mean, 'you have to change'?" he asked.

"Watch and you'll find out." The mayor told him. A light flashed from him, and right before Link's eyes the old man had become young again.

"Wow that's cool!" Link exclaimed. Now he understood how the mayor could say he worked in the field.

"Let's go." Said the mayor. Together, the faced the band of Moblins that were wreaking havoc.

"Hey you!" shouted Link

"Who us?" said a Moblin.

"Yes you stupid, who do you think he was talking to.", exclaimed the young mayor.

"Well I thought you were… hey wait a second! You calling me stupid!?". The Moblins eyes bulged and he beat his chest with authority. He turned to the other Moblins. "Come on lets get them!!!!"

Link and the mayor charged the Moblins, and their swords clashed together. The mayor's son came out of a house and called to his father.

"Father where are you?" Jack yelled. 

As the mayor looked back at his son a Moblin grabbed him and slit his throat. Link and Jack gasped as the Mayor's body was thrown roughly to the floor. The Moblin laughed.

"HA, HA, HA!!! You wimpy humans, you can't defeat us, we're too strong! HA, HA, HA!!" the Moblins laughed with triumph.

Just then something happened to Link. "What's happening to me I feel strange!" he groaned.

All of the magic and power from the mayor was being absorbed in him mystically. Suddenly a burst of energy shot out from his sword, mowing down the Moblins. 

Link looked back at the mayor, only to find that he wasn't there. Link looked at the bodies on the ground to find that one of them was the mayor.

"NO!" said Link. "How could this have happened? Where will the boy live and who will take care of him?" Link said with anguish. 

Just then a lady walked out of a house. The lady had long blonde hair. Her eyes were sky blue. Her skin was as smooth as a person's hand moving through the air. She had on ruby red lipstick, and she had in each ear a silver earring. She wore a light blue dress that went all the way to her ankles, and she wore shoes that were ruby red.

"I will take care of him.", she said. "My name is Terra I am the boys teacher." She turned to Link and offered a hand. "Now that you know my name, what's yours?" she asked.

Link blinked and took it quickly. "My name is Link." He looked at Jack and frowned sadly. "I must be off now. Take good care of the boy for me." 

"I will Link, good luck on your journey and be careful.", Terra said.

Link went around to the back of the mayor's house to get his horse. As Link was getting on the horse the lady Terra walked up to him and gave him a package.

"Link this is for you. It's food for you to eat. Be careful and goodbye." 

"Thank you, this will help a lot. Goodbye." Link said

As Link rode off he looked back to find Terra waving to him. He blew her a kiss as a thank you for the food and for taking care of the boy. After he blew her a kiss he turned back and continued his journey.


End file.
